High and Mighty
by Artemis Fairy
Summary: (RePost) Sniffles, coughs, sneezes, and throat clearings. What's a shinigami to do? Annoy his boss, of course! sick!Watari, TaTari & hints of TsuSoka
1. Chapter 1

**Howdy! Long time, no see. So here is a story I published on here a while ago, that "mysteriously" disappeared off of this database.. Hopefully' it'll fare better this time around. Fingers crossed! Anywho, onwards with the story! P.S.- I do not own or make any money or commission for this interpretation of YnM.**

Inside the fourth floor loft of a complex of luxury Tokyo apartments, a flurry of germs and disease floated about. In the only bedroom, an inconveniently congested shinigami was just now coming again to rest on his plush bed. The last sneeze had sent him flying, literally.

 _'I swear when you die, you'd think you wouldn't get sick anymore_ ,' Watari thought while blowing his nose. ' _Great._ _Now I can't go to work. Dammit, I almost had a breakthrough yesterday! That means another delay on that elusive gender solution._ ' A series of coughs rocked the poor man, thrusting him hard into the headboard of his bed.

" _Ow_. I hope I didn't dent the damned thing." the scientist found himself muttering aloud.

He leaned over to his nightstand to retrieve a long lost renegade box of tissues. ' _Why did I sit that over there? I knew I was gonna need it.'_ He shook his head. _'Where is 003?_ ' He looked about his room for the missing bird. After his blurry eyesight failed him in his scan for the second time, he finally decided to call her. A long, shrill whistle echoed throughout the vast apartment. Moments later, the flapping of wings was heard in the corner of the bedroom. An annoyed hoot filled Watari's tired ears. ' _Oh. That's right. I forgot I put her there last night. Now the question of the day is: Why did I put her there?!_ ' A rustle of something soft pricked the sick man's senses. 003's nest was on the edge of a bookshelf a few feet from his bed, covered in used tissues. All that could be seen of the tiny aviator was her head. Glaring dangerously at her master, she let loose a tirade of hoots, no doubt scolding him on the location of the garbage can. He had (ever so thoughtfully) placed the trash receptical right under 003's nesting place.

"Shit. I'm sorry, girl. I swear I didn't mean to. I have terrible aim _._ " He failed miserably at leaning to pet the poor unsanitary fowl. She leveled him with a glare and snapped her beak at his fingers. "Hey! I apologized.." He wisely retracted his extended digits. ' _Dammit Tsuzuki! I knew I shouldn't have gone out with him last night!'_

A routine night of fun and drinking was rudely interrupted by Mother Nature, who sent pouring rains down from her furious sky. "Well, we're gonna have to go sometime." Tsuzuki told him, while simultaneously bringing his jacket collar over his head in a makeshift shield. "I guess so." Watari replied, while doing the same. The two hurried through the wet streets in search of either shelter or their respective homes, whichever came first. Relief came in the form of Tsuzuki and Hisoka's apartment building.

"Damn! That really got us, huh?" Tsuzuki observed, excited. His odd eyes shone bright.

' _Figures that something like this would make him excited_ ,' Watari thought with a small smile. "Yeah. I thought we weren't gonna make it," he said with a laugh. "Hurry up and get inside. Bon will kill me if you get sick. By the way, tell him goodnight for me."

"Sure thing. You know, I'm kinda glad he didn't come with us tonight. He hates getting wet. I bet he's glad that documentary came on tonight. He probably watched the damned news and saw it was gonna rain. He could've told me."

Tsuzuki's eyes had a habit of shining immeasurably when he spoke of his young lover. Now was no different. His amethyst eyes glittered impossibly bright. Watari's smile grew larger. ' _I wonder if Seii's eyes look like that when he thinks of me?_ ' the blonde mused. "He probably forgot."

"I doubt it. He just has it out for me, that's all."

"Right. What did you do now?"

"Something about cold feet and snoring in his ear."

"That would do it. Ah, the sweet smell of revenge." the blonde winked at his evening companion.

"He probably won't like the smell of _me_ when I get up there." Tsuzuki muttered.

"Well, let's not keep the inevitable waiting, shall we?" the scientist hinted, while eyeing the entrance.

"Ugh. You want details, don't you?"

"Of course, love! What's life without a little sunshine?"

" _Right._ Sunshine meaning laughter at your friend's expense, because he had a fight with his boyfriend and had to sleep on the couch. You know I bought that damned bed. I oughta make _his_ ass sleep on the damn couch.."

"But you won't, because you love him and that would be very ungentlemanly of you. Plus, it's uncommonly cold in your living room. And a cold Bon equals a grumpy Bon. And a grumpy Bon equals an entirely _impossible to deal with_ Tsuzuki-san," The blond reasoned.

"Damn you and your logic." Tsuzuki hung his head.

"My logic is undeniable." the blonde winked. His companion uttered a deep sigh.

"Well, here I go. Wish me luck." Tsuzuki slowly turned to meet his fate.

"Break a leg, sweetness." His words were met with a glare.

"Love you, too, bro. See ya tomorrow!" Watari dashed off with a wave.

A couple of blocks from his complex, the soaked man's arms grew tired of shielding him from the rain. So he let them hang, pumping madly at either side of him, giving him that much more momentum to reach his home's front stairs, and warm, dry clothes.

Now here in his bed, Watari suddenly found himself regretting his arms' lack of stamina. ' _Ugh. I'm gonna have to call in sick.'_

Another round of coughs shook his thin frame.

' _Shit. Tatsumi's gonna kill me.'_


	2. Chapter 2

7:45 a.m., his wall clock read.

 _Almost there,_ the resident secretary of JuOhCho thought. _Hopefully today will go smoothly._

He usually gets to work at 7, to "ready his station". Today was no different. He was almost finished rearranging his pencils (by height) when his office telehone rang. He looked at the device quizzically. _Who could be calling here this early? Gods, I hope its not someone selling life insurance. I am NOT in the mood.._ He reached over and grabbed the receiver.

"Hello. Department of Records. Tatsumi Seiichiro speaking. How may I help you?"

"Tatsumi-san."

 _Didn't I just say that?_ "Yes, this is Tatsumi Seiichiro speaking. How may I _help_ you?" he asked rather impatiently.

"Tatsumi, this is Watari."

 _Watari?_ He looked at the clock again. 7:46. "Watari-san? You're almost late. I pray you're on your way to the office, and are calling to report that you'll be a _tad_ late?" He arched an eyebrow.

On the other end of the phone, Watari gulped inwardly. "No sir. I'm calling to report that I'm sick."

Although he exhaled an annoyed breath, Tatsumi had to admit that the scientist's normally animated voice did sound off. His voice sounded rougher. Forced, if you will, although he barely spoke above a whisper.

"Are you dying?"

Watari blinked. "What?"

"Are. You. Dying?" Tatsumi repeated slowly.

 _Prick._ "No sir. But I'm congested."

"I see. And how did this congestion occur?"

 _Really?!_ "Well, sir, Tsuzuki-san and I went out last night, and it began to rain. So I walked Tsuzuki to his place and I ran to mine."

"You ran _ten blocks_ in the rain?!"  
"No sir. I ran seven blocks with my collar over my head, then my arms got tired. I ran _three_ blocks in the rain."

Tatsumi rolled his steely eyes. "Don't get smart. You know what I meant."

Watari couldn't help the small smile on his face. He loved their daily pseudo professional, half pissing matches. "I know what you _said_." He chuckled, which ultimately ended with him choking and filling Tatsumi's ears with coughs and other sounds of his current condition. "Excuse me." he said after clearing his throat.

Tatsumi cleared his throat as well. "I see," he said slowly, "You sound like hell."

" _Thank you_."

"Not a problem. You should get some cough medicine."

Watari growled silently. "Thanks. I'll look into that, once I can breathe normally again, that is."

The secretary chuckled mentally. "So when are you coming in today?"

Watari blinked again. "What?"

"When are you coming in for work today?" Tatsumi repeated patiently.

 _Didn't you just hear me almost choke to death a second ago?!_ "I don't think I should."

"Nonsense," He waved his hand in dismissal. "You'll be alright."

"I highly doubt that."

"Alright, well, tell me your symptoms, then."

"My throat's sore as hell. Every time I swallow, it feels as if I swallowed a razor blade. It hurts to breathe. Kinda like my lungs are gonna explode. My skin feels hot to the touch, but I'm freezing. And of course, the coughs heard 'round the world."

Tatsumi couldn't contain the small chuckle that bubbled out of his throat. Although the stereotypically serious man was laughing, internally, he was worried.

He and Watari had only been dating a few months, but he felt very attached to the scientist. _His_ scientist, a voice inside him whispered. He smiled. He wasn't sure if it was love he felt for the man yet, but he was sure that whatever it was, he would love to see how this ended.

He was snapped out of his reverie by Watari's shouts. "Tatsumi?!"

"Huh? What?"

" 'Huh'? Did you just say 'huh'?" He stifled a giggle. "Tatsumi using slang? Shoot me now."

"Ha _ha_. You just caught me unawares, that's all."

"Right. So, what is my diagnosis, doctor?"

Tatsumi cleared his throat again. "It is in my _expert_ opinion that you may have the flu."

"Yep, that's what I thought, too."

"So when are you coming to work today again?"

Watari almost fell off his bed. "You just told me I probably have the flu, and you still want me to come to work?!"

"Yes. I'd like to see your pretty face."

A blush crept up Watari's cheeks. "Well, that may be, but I could've _sworn_ that influenza is contagious."

"You could wear a doctor's mask."

Honey eyes met the ceiling.

"I'd rather not. Plus, that kinda takes away from the whole "pretty face" thing."

"Please?"

"That probably wouldn't be wise.. Besides you'd have my head if I caused an office wide flu epidemic."

"True, but I think a face mask might prevent that."

Watari sighed. "Whatever. Arguing with you is making me tired." He yawned. "Bye Tatsumi." He hung up, not waiting for Tatsumi to say anything else.

"Bye, I guess." The secretary slowly lowered the receiver to the cradle. He glanced over at the clock again. 7:55. He sighed. _I guess he had a point. Konoe-san would probably stroke out if everyone got sick at once._ He pictured Watari's face with his usual smile. A wave of loneliness swept over him. He wiped a hand across his face. _I hope he'll be alright. I think I'll go over and check on him later._

His train of thought was interrupted by employees rushing to their respective offices. No one wanted to be under the scrutiny of their ruthless secretary. The sound of sliding feet, a loud bang and the splash of water rang outside Tatsumi's door.

"Dammit Tsuzuki!"

"Sorry 'Soka-chan! It was an accident!"

"Whatever. Hurry up and get up before you're late!"

Tatsumi heard loud footsteps running away from the apparent accident. He sighed, stood and stretched.

" 'Soka-chan! Come back! I'm kinda tangled here! Can I get some help please?"

Tatsumi opened his door only to see an overturned water cooler with Tsuzuki sitting in a puddle. His legs were helplessly tangled in the cooler's power cord.

 _How in the hell did he do that?_ He sighed and shook his head. _Never mind._ _Its_ Tsuzuki _. He'll find a way to hurt himself. I ought to let his ass get electrocuted. Then again, that wouldn't be good for employee morale.._

"Never fear Tsuzuki-san. I'll help you." He said while reaching down.

Tsuzuki stared back in horror.

"Uh, hi Tatsumi. And thanks." Tsuzuki brushed hopelessly at his clothes.

"Don't mention it. Oh, and Tsuzuki? You're late."


	3. Chapter 3

He looked at his clock. 4:59. He stared down the minute hand. _Five, four, three, two, one. Finally!_

He jumped up from his desk and grabbed his coat and briefcase. He jerked open the door and almost collided with Tsuzuki and Hisoka.

"So sorry boys." He straightened himself, and began readjusting his tie as a diversion. Hisoka nodded in greeting.

"No problem, Tatsumi-san. Why all the rush? In a hurry?" Tsuzuki winked.

"As a matter of fact, yes. I have an prior engagement I need to get to. If you'll excuse me."

He began to maneuver around the couple when Tsuzuki caught his arm. "Hey Tatsumi? Do you know where Watari is? I haven't seen him today."

"Actually, yes. He's at home sick. He has the flu. You wouldn't happen to know anything about that, would you?" He narrowed his eyes. Hisoka turned his head to hide the small smirk playing on his lips. Tsuzuki's eyes widened. He dropped his hand and began to back up the way he and Hisoka had just come.

"Er, n-no sir."

"Really? That's not what I heard."

Hisoka coughed. His emerald eyes were dancing with amusement. Tsuzuki glared at him.

"Well, anyway. I'll see you gentlemen later." Tatsumi departed, waving backwards. He heard Tsuzuki whining behind him.

"'Soka-chan, why didn't you help me?"

"For what? You did it to yourself."

"You didn't help me this morning either!"

"As I recall, it was your clumsy ass who tripped over air, slid into me and skidded into the water cooler. I didn't make you fall." Tatsumi could almost _hear_ Tsuzuki pouting.

"I would've helped _you_ up."

"Liar. You would've laughed at me and never let me live it down."

"Uh- _uh_. I wouldn't have laughed."

"You suck at lying."

"Fine. I would've laughed after I helped you up."

"You probably would laugh _while_ you're helping me."

"Well, anyway, when can I sleep in the bed again?"

"When you learn to wear socks to bed and can manage sleep without snoring."

"But I can't help the snoring, Soka-chan! Its a gift from the gods."

"They can have it back."

By then Tatsumi was out of earshot. He shook his head at the two's antics. _I wonder will Yutaka and I be like that one day?_ He smiled.

Finally arriving at Watari's apartment door, Tatsumi placed his packages on the hallway floor and retrieved the spare key from under the welcome mat. Unlocking the door, he placed the key back under the mat.

"Hey Watari! I thought I'd come by and check on you. I would've been here sooner, but there was a line at the store," he called into the vast apartment.

He listened for a sound. Nothing. "Watari?" He began to move toward said shinigami's bedroom.

"Yutaka?" He peeked his head into his door. He saw Watari's half naked form draped halfway off of the bed. The unconscious man was still reaching towards his nightstand with telephone in his hand. Tatsumi felt his lips arch upwards into a smile. _Apparently he passed out after he got off the phone with me._ He walked over to the bed and began to gently shake the scientist.

"Watari?"

Said person mumbled something and tried to turn over. Tatsumi shook him a little harder. "Watari?"

Tatsumi watched as his eyelids opened and golden eyes began to stare back at him.

"Tatsumi?" Tatsumi watched as Watari's lips parted into a breathtaking smile. _Gods, pretty doesn't even_ begin _to describe him._ He felt his own lips quirk in turn.

"Hi. I just thought I'd stop by and check on you."

Watari's smile grew. "Thank you."

Tatsumi leaned down and kissed his forehead. "My pleasure, and I got you some things." He said while going back out the door. He retraced his steps to the couch. He grabbed the bags and returned to the bedroom. He reached inside and pulled out a box of TheraFlu decongestant powder, a can of disinfectant spray, a bottle of chloraseptic throat spray, and a bottle of Crown Royal whiskey.

Watari leaned over and grabbed the glass bottle. "Whiskey? Really?"

"Yes. I'm giving you a choice. You can either drink a cup of TheraFlu, bundle up and sleep it off or take two shots of whiskey, bundle up and sweat it out."

A wicked grin decorated the scientist's face. "Hmm. Which one should I choose? Decisions, decisions."

"You're getting the TheraFlu."

Watari's face fell. "I thought I got a choice."

"I lied. If the TheraFlu doesn't work, then you'll get the whiskey."

A pout decorated Watari's mouth. "Meanie."

The secretary smirked and handed the scientist the throat antibiotic. "Spray."

"Fine." He snatched the bottle from the other man and opened his mouth wide. He pressed the nozzle three times and grimaced. "Damn! That was the worst thing I think I've ever had in my mouth!"

The secretary's eyebrows almost met his hairline. "Is it, now?"

The glare the blonde sent his way was positively murderous. "Oh, shut up."

A soft chuckle floated past Watari. "Sorry, love. Although in my defense, _you_ said it. Anyway, that was the only flavour I could find, so you'll just have to grin and bear it."

"Sadist."

Tatsumi couldn't help the smirk that stretched across his face. He picked up the TheraFlu box and tore it open. "I'll be right back."

"Mm-hmm." The blonde was busy rubbing a sheet of tissue across his tongue. Tatsumi just shook his head and headed to his companion's kitchen.


	4. Chapter 4

Stepping back inside Watari's bedroom, Tatsumi noticed something he failed to notice before: a mound of used tissues cluttering the corner of the bookcase. He frowned. "Watari, that's kinda disgusting."

"What?"

"All those tissues just sitting there on your bookcase. Good thing I bought disinfectant." he said while giving his lover the steaming mug of liquid.

"Oh. Yeah, well I meant to clean that up, but I dozed off." Watari took a long gulp of the antibiotic. "Its good. Kinda tastes like hot lemonade. Its a helluva lot better than that other shit you gave me." He grimaced at the memory.

"Hush before I make you drink the whole bottle." He walked towards the offending piece of furniture and began lifting the tissues with the tips of his fingers. He grabbed the wastebasket and dropped the used cloths inside. He shook the can of antiseptic spray and directed the nozzle along the length of the bookcase. He grabbed two fresh tissues and cleaned the now germ-free surface.

He tied the trash bag and sat it beside the door. He looked up at Watari, who was still drinking his brew, and asked, "Where's 003?"

"Outside. She was getting restless in here with little 'ol sick me, so I let her out the window for some fresh, clean air."

Tatsumi nodded. "I can imagine."

Watari glared and held up his middle finger.

"Not now, love. Once you're well, though, you have no excuses." Tatsumi smiled when he saw the fresh blush painting his lover's cheeks. "Anyway, how are you feeling now that you've had a bit of medicine?"

Watari gulped the remaining liquid and answered, "I feel a little better. I'm not cold anymore, plus my body isn't hurting anymore."

"You never mentioned body aches. If I'd known that, I would've brought some hot oil and given you a massage." A mischevious smirk stretched across the brunette's face.

Watari looked away. _Why do I blush so much around him?_ He looked up and was about to say something when he saw a tiny brown streak out of the corner of his eye. He immediately went to the window and lifted it. 003 perched herself on Watari's shoulder and began to nuzzle next to him.

"Does this mean you forgive me?" Watari lifted his fingers and trailed them across the top of her small head. Tatsumi couldn't fight the smile on his face. 003 finally realized that her owner wasn't alone. She seemed to smile at Tatsumi. She flew over to him and nuzzled his cheek, as well.

 _Kodak moment,_ Watari thought, wishing he had a camera at hand. His already large smile stretched wider when Tatsumi lifted his hand and began to pet the small bird.

As if reading Watari's mind, the secretary looked up, only to see his scientist wearing a smile so devastating his breath caught.

The blonde became alarmed when he saw his supervisor's face evolve from happiness to shock. Watari looked behind himself frantically. Finally, seeing nothing, he whirled around and asked, "What is it?!"

Tatsumi would've laughed if his brain wasn't on hiatus. 003 did it for him. She let loose a thunder of hoot-like laughter that floated about the room, enhancing Watari's confusion.

Tatsumi literally had to shake himself in order to come to his senses. He cleared his throat, and looked up at his companion, determinedly.

" _You_ , Yutaka."

Said person could only watch as the secretary lifted his hands and gently placed 003 in her nest and crossed the room towards him. He felt the older man wrap him in a loving embrace, and he melted. He felt lips on his neck and shoulder. He felt Tatsumi's warm breath sweep past his ear, sending a shiver down his spine.

Tatsumi lifted his head and placed a second delicate kiss on his blonde's forehead. He trailed his lips down his temple, along his cheeks. He licked a path towards the other man's lips. He placed a chaste kiss on the corner of his mouth. He leaned forward to plant a kiss onto the beautiful man's succulent mouth. There, he felt the softest lips he'd ever felt in his life. He opened his eyes to peer into his partner's eyes and saw white.

He'd never been so confused in his life.

 _Did I kiss him and faint? I don't feel lightheaded._

Suddenly the white object moved, and he saw Watari's golden orbs and grinning face. Tatsumi almost scratched his head. "Yutaka? What just happened? Did I faint?"

Watari's Cheshire-like grin grew painfully larger. "Nope. If anything, _I_ almost did. You tried to kiss me, and I blocked it with a pillow."

"What? Why?!"

Watari looked at him seriously. "I'm still sick. I wouldn't forgive myself if you caught whatever this is," He shrugged. "Besides, just imagine if you were out sick. Bon would never be able to get Tsuzuki to come in to work. You wouldn't be there to strike the fear of God into him."

Tatsumi couldn't help a chuckle at the pseudo scenario. "I guess you're right. Although, I think Hisoka could handle him. I apologize for my lapse of judgement."

"Aww, Business Seiichiro is back. I miss Impulsive Seiichiro already," Watari pouted. "Don't worry about it. I'm just taking a rain check for now _._ I plan to continue where you left off soon." He winked then yawned heavily.

Tatsumi took his leave. "Seeing as you're getting tired again, I'll go take the trash."

Watari pulled back his coverlet. "Are you leaving?"

"Not unless you want me to. I thought I'd camp out on your sofa."

From his bed, the blonde shook his head vigorously. "You can sleep with _me_! Besides its cold out there."

Tatsumi glanced toward the bookcase. 003 had already drifted off to sleep, snoring lightly. "I don't think that would be wise," he indicated Watari's bare chest.

"I can put a shirt on!"

The secretary shook his head. "It wouldn't matter. I can still take it off you." His lips arched up into a small smile.

"But you're warm!"

His smile stretched. "Damn. Is that all you want me for?"

Watari giggled, then coughed. He cleared his throat. "Dammit. I thought I was getting over it," He muttered, leaning backwards onto his pillows. He could barely keep his eyes open.

Tatsumi leaned down and placed a third kiss on his lover's forehead. "Not in one day, love. Maybe tomorrow." He walked over to the door and lifted the trash bag. He flicked the light switch off and moved towards the door. "Good night, love." His only response was a sigh.

On his return from the hallway garbage chute, Tatsumi entered the apartment and headed straight for the kitchen. Upon his trip to prepare the TheraFlu, he'd noticed that the sink had a good amount of dishes inside it. He walked to the sink and began looking for the necessary equipment for washing them. He shrugged off the concept of Watari's dishwasher. Why spend extra money on your utilities when you could do it yourself?

After finishing the task, he re-entered Watari's bedroom and walked to the bedside. He placed a hand on the sleeping man's forehead. It was cooler, but still too hot to be considered normal. He pulled the comforter up towards his neck. He spared one last look at the man and retreated.

Deep in his much needed slumber, Tatsumi remembered feeling a cold wave brush over him. Suddenly, he felt very warm; warmer than he'd ever felt in his entire life. The sensation resulted in his subconscious delving deeper into contentment.

Around dawn he opened his eyes, only to see a sight that both shocked and thrilled him. Watari had draped himself across Tatsumi's chest and was snoring lightly. 003 had made a nest in his hair, and was curled in upon herself on top of her master's head. Watari had thoughtfully placed his coverlet across them. Tatsumi didn't even fight the full blown smile playing across his face. He glanced over at the digital clock on the stove. 5:15 am. He still had time. He smiled happily and wrapped his arms around the slight frame across him, his lover dragging him into the contagious regions of sleep.


End file.
